


This Life

by valkysrie



Series: crackfics! [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Marriage, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke argue over baby names





	This Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts), [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts).



          "Bell, we're not naming our children Ares and Zeus." Clarke groaned, rubbing in between her eyes. She just wanted normal names for her babies, but Bellamy insisted on these names. She wasn't having it.

          Bellamy rolled his eyes and continued scrolling through a website of  _unique_ baby names. She sighed as he kept suggesting absurd names.

          "Achilles?"

          "No."

          "Posideon?"

          "Bellamy, no."

          "D-"

          "No."

          Clarke eventually removed herself from the couch to make tea, it'd calm her nerves. The twins were due in less than a week and they were still unnamed. It was stressing her out beyond belief. She needed everything to be perfect.

          When she had found out she was pregnant, her initial reaction was pure dread. She wasn't ready to have children. Her and Bellamy had just gotten back together after a long and miserable five months of taking a break, and she was young, just figuring her life out. Once she talked to Bellamy though, she calmed down and released that, yeah, she was ready. She had always been in a way taking care of others and was known as the mom friend so maybe she could do this after all.

          After hours of arguing over baby names, inspiration suddenly struck Clarke. Her eyes lit up the way they only did when she was passionate or excited about something. Bellamy had told her once that it was his favorite look.

          "What is it?"

          "Okay, now hear me out." 

          "Oh god." He sighed, sitting up straighter as if she was spilling some huge, dark secret.

          "I used to have this friend, her name was Harleen. She was wonderful, bright, and one of my best friends."

          "Okay, so you want to name our daughter Harleen?" He looked confused but interested.

          "Well not exactly." Clarke bit her lip nervously before she continued. "We used to have a nickname for her, we called her Harqueen. So-" She sighed heavily. "I'd like to name our children Harqueen and Harking."

          A moment of silence. Bellamy's eyes widened and he honestly looked like he was trying not to laugh.

          "You're serious?" His eyes danced around her face looking for signs she was joking. She wasn't.

          "Yes." She grinned.

 

_5 Days Later._

Clarke lay in the hospital bed, Bellamy by her side as she held one baby in each arm. They were beautiful, with light eyes and freckles splattered across their skin. She was crying and a mess but she had never felt happier.

          "Welcome to the world, Harqueen and Harking."

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN IM SORRY FOR MY HEADASSERY BUT BELLA HELD ME AT GUNPOINT


End file.
